U.S. Pat. No. 6,968,599 invented by Jeff Blauer et. al. disclosed a pliable handle including a core member, an outer sheath disposed about the core member, and gel disposed between the core member and the outer sheath.
However, this prior art has the following drawbacks:    1. Several gel injection bores should be provided in the core member for injecting gel into the chamber confined between the core member and the outer sheath, thereby increasing the production cost and injection inconvenience.    2. The handle is not illuminative. The core member is formed as a solid, providing no way or space for accommodating an illuminator such as a bulb or LED therein.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the prior art, and invented the present invention of illuminating umbrella grip.